Ten Questions
by Jive22
Summary: "What would you do, if I told you I was in love with you?"  "Umm, have you ever shagged?" What a fun game. James POV


Twenty Questions

I sat down with the rest of the marauders and some Gryffindor girls including Lily. We were getting ready to play a twenty question game with a bottle of verisateum. We all sat in a circle, the truth telling equipment lying next to Padfoot. Moony had the pieces of paper with the numbers on them.

"All right, since Prongs organized this shebang, he should draw first." Moony said to me. Closing my eyes I stuck my hand in the paper bag and pulled out a number one. Wormtail had the paper bag with the girl's number on them.

"Err, s-s-since, umm, p-p-prongs is in l-l-love wit-with Lily she s-s-should go next." Peter decided. Lily sighed and stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a one.

"Dammit." Lily muttered under her breath. I smiled and sat across from her. Padfoot gave her the verisateum. I flashed her a grin and began to question her.

"Who gave you the best kiss?" I asked thinking about what one of her ex's to beat up first. She sighed and took a sip of the verisateum.

"You." She answered with her eyes lowered. Then I suddenly remembered the time I fell down the stairs and she was looking up the stairs wondering what the noise was. Well I landed on top of her with my body and my lips also accidently landed on her, and we kissed on accident. She slapped me afterwards. I laughed fondly at the memory.

"Ok how about have you ever dreamed about shagging with a boy and who?" I asked wondering what her answer would be. She sighed and took anther sip.

"Yes, I have with well, err, you and when I was dating him, Amos Diggory." Lily said blushing like a bright red tomato now.

"With me eh?" I smirked and said, "I can make the dreams a reality, babe." I used a seductive voice and winked at her. She smacked me upside the head.

"What is your favorite memory of me?" I asked casually. She took another sip.

"The stair incident, by far." Lily told me. Everybody else was a little confused about what we were talking about cause we never told them about it. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"If there was anybody in this school you would like to date who would it be?" I asked her that starting to see the pattern here. She took anther sip.

"you." She was past blushing and looking downwards now. She was looking me in the eye.

"If I asked you to come with me to a broom closet right now, would you?" I asked her sincerely.

"I don't even need the verisateum for you to know the answer to that question." She said, but a second later took the truth serum and said, "Yes. Hell yes." We all laughed a little bit at her response. It was her turn to question me now.

"Are you In Love with anybody?" She asked me. I smiled and took a sip of the serum.

"I am very much in love with you Lily-dearest." I told her with a goofy grin on my face. She rolled her eyes.

"Umm, have you ever shagged?"I took another sip of the verisateum.

"Only with you." Everybody else looked flabbergasted. I added on hurriedly, "I meant in my dreams."

"What was your favorite kiss?"

"The same one as yours." I told her after taking another sip.

"What was your favorite memory?" She asked curiously. I shrugged and took a sip.

"The day you were extremely happy about something in second year, your were laughing and your eyes were twinkling, and with the wind, your amazing red hair was everywhere. You know that was the only time you have ever called me James. It was also the exact moment I knew I was in love with you." I thought the memory fondly.

Whatever she expected me to say; I don't think she expected that.

"What would you do, if I told you I was in love with you?" She asked me, looking me in the eye.

"This." I muttered and jumped across the room clashing my lips onto hers. Everybody else in the room gasped as she kissed back hungrily.

This was the best damn thing the Marauders ever did. Ever.

**There it was, my cute little James/Lily story.**

**Fun little thing to write.**

**Jive22**


End file.
